


Follow the Leader

by LoxieBoxie, TGP



Series: Happy Endings [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Isolation, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoxieBoxie/pseuds/LoxieBoxie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: Jake avoids things. It just makes his life simpler.





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting untouched since 2013, no lie. But I reread it today and decided hell, all it needed was an ending, so I wrote it an ending and here we go.
> 
> Edit: and for some reason I can't get the colors going *sighs* I'll fuck with it later.  
> Edit: finally figured out my problem!!! colors are a go

Jake likes Jade. He tries not to think about her ectobiological connection to him because it makes him uncomfortable to think of babies and where they come from and he’d much rather just view her as a playmate that happens to share a few physical resemblances to his beloved grandmother. He supposes she’s what having a sister would be like, but the only experience he has with siblings were the tales Grandma had told him about she and her brother. She never went at length and because the stories made her sad, Jake didn’t ask often. 

However he feels about their connection, he does like Jade... At least after the first few awkward days where half of what he said seemed to give her a tight look on her face he’s begun to recognize on pretty much everyone. Now, though, Jade is funny and as ready for adventure as he is and they’re pretty much matched in marksmanship, except that she prefers rifles over pistols for some reason he can’t fathom in the least, but he will accept it nonetheless (even if she’s wrong.) He finds it easy to accept her as she is simply because she does the same for him and it is an absolute godsend he didn’t know he was waiting for. 

Jade doesn’t expect him to be anything and she doesn’t ask anything from him except to be around for a meal here and there, and they can adventure and be chums and that is _it_. She’s relaxing to be around, even when the local wildlife is at their heels, and at the end of the day, she goes back to her house and he goes back to his camp and that’s that. No baggage, no expectations, a nice and solid split. He likes that. 

And when Jade has her days when she’s quiet and thoughtful and the feelings are brewing close to the surface, Jake leaves her be and goes to wander the island on his own or goad one of the trolls into playing around. Unfortunately, the trolls are a motley group and most of them don’t like having much to do with him. That’s okay though. Some of them are pretty creepy. 

(And there are a few of them that he will run the other way from, in the open, every single time, no matter who sees. Because no. No. Never again. _No_.)

When Jade’s not around and Jake wants somebody to pal with, he tends to tag the Leijons. Meulin and Nepeta are hard to keep up with but he has a blast hunting with them. Neither is afraid to get sweaty, but he’s the one who has to be careful if he tussles with them because golly, those trolls are a tough lot! Even Nepeta’s small size doesn’t mean much in the face of how much punishment she can take and dish out. Once, Jake watched her take down a beast ten times her size, alone. He’s never underestimated her since. Meulin tends to be a little more subtle but she’s still a scary good tracker and hunter in her own right. Jake never has to worry about coming home empty handed when they come along. He does, however, have to be careful not to position himself in the line of blood splash.

He does not like being around Meulin in the company of the other trolls because her lover just... He’s terrifying. Jake doesn’t even really get _why_ he’s so terrifying, but everytime he gets around Kurloz, the guy just stares at him. And he’s never said a word (can’t, really) but Jake can’t help believing that Kurloz absolutely and completely hates him. So he is so completely okay with just avoiding him. Kurloz makes it easy because he doesn’t seek him out, not unless Meulin has been out hunting with him. 

Nepeta’s weird bestfriend lover guy (Jake doesn’t really get any of it, but he’s pretty sure they’re like sibling/lover crossbreeds? Something like that? Trolls are strange!) is a little less ominous but always seems so very interested in what she and Jake get up to. Nepeta perches on his shoulders and plays with his hair while she recounts their adventures, but Equius keeps giving Jake looks he can’t quite figure out. It’s worse when some thought or word Nepeta says upsets the guy because then he’s stuttering and sweating and Jake’s kind of. Um. He’s sure Equius is a nice chap but he doesn’t really like being around him?

(He’s also maybe a little uncomfortable with how close they are, even when they get into silly, stupid arguments.)

Equius’ brother (he thinks?) Horuss seems nice enough but makes him uncomfortable in ways he can’t quite fathom. He doesn’t really care why. He just kind of finds reasons not to stick around. (He does the same thing with Cronus and… Jake knows exactly why he avoids _that_ one.) 

Most of the other ones don’t really register. Jake thinks Kankri talks a lot about nothing, Eridan really needs a hobby, Feferi is a little overwhelmingly cheerful (but he likes her just fine!!) and Rufioh seems a bit weak willed and wishy-washy. To be sure, his favorite trolls are probably gonna stay the Leijons. 

(He is not going to think of Aranea. He is not going to think of Aranea. He is _not_ going to _think_ of _Aranea_.)

It’s still weird being surrounded by people, troll or not. He thinks he likes it but sometimes he misses days of just wandering around on his own, making his own way, and not having to worry about stumbling across someone’s makeshift house (he thinks they’re calling them hives?) But still, people, it’s nice. He’s not lonely, really. Or at least not enough to mention. 

Anyway. Jake is enjoying having playmates and he likes hanging out with Jade a lot. She reminds him of Roxy without the baggage and Jane without the… the… stuff that Jake isn’t thinking about because he doesn’t have to anymore, nyah nyah nyah can’t make him. 

“Hey Jake,” Jade asks while she’s lining up a shot. The rifle is an old friend in her hands, perfectly level without any sign of wavering. He appreciates her skill.

“Yes?”

“You’re a boy, so…”

Jake stares at her. What. Well of course he is. What does that have to do with anything-

“And you’re kind of hot, so-”

“Uh. Ha. Ha ha, golly gee, Jade.” Oh please, oh please be a misunderstanding. He is not okay with where this is going. _Please_. “You’re quite the lady, but-”

Jade lifts her head, gives him a look, and quickly back peddles. “No, no, no, not like that, wow, so not like that. It’s kind of incest and, I mean, you’re pretty neat? But no. Uh. Wow. No.”

Oh thank god. Jake slumps with relief and tries to forget how bad he’s blushing now. And it’s probably a terrible thing, being so frightened by the idea of Jade being attracted to him. She’s nice and pretty and he supposes she might be a good girlfriend but no. No thank you, ma’am.

“No, I was just figuring. I heard you had a boyfriend for a little while but you liked girls, too, and-” Jade hesitates, takes a deep breath as she squares her shoulders, and asks bluntly, “From a human male perspective, am I pretty?”

“I… don’t rightly know how to answer that.” He is _terrified_ to answer that.

“I’m not coming onto you! It’s a completely non romantic, scientific question!”

“...You promise?”

“I promise. Really, Jake, I do not want to date you. No offense!!”

He chews the inside of his mouth a little and then figures he might as well trust her word on that. “Yes, Jade, I think you’re pretty.”

“You’re not just saying that, right?” She looks like she wants to be pleased but something’s making her doubt it. “I mean, I’m not like Rose or anything, but…”

“You are _very_ pretty.”

Jade smiles, nice and big and bright. “Thanks! I’ll add that to my data set.”

“You’re making a data set of people who think you’re pretty?” Somehow, that’s not quite what Jake thought would happen. He’s kind of confused now because he thought maybe this was some kind of self esteem thing-

“It’s not for me, actually. Porrim is doing a general study on relative staples of physical beauty between troll and human preferences and perspectives across the gender spectrum.” Jade looks out at her prey and aims again. “I was bored, so I thought I might help! Besides, it’s really interesting to see how similar we are in some ways!”

Well. Jake supposes he doesn’t really mind helping out, then. But only after he’s gotten Jade’s word that no one else will get to look at his answers (“Total anonymity! Except, you know, that there are only twenty-four trolls of course. But still!!”) And the rest of the afternoon during their hunt, he ends up letting her goad him into figuring out how pretty everyone they know is, human and troll alike. The whole thing is bizarre but somehow, he still enjoys the discussion well enough, especially when he stops having to give his own answers and Jade’s babbling about interesting troll stuff. 

As they head back towards Jade’s place (Jake always walks her back because he is a goddamn gentleman,) she catches him up short with, “By the way, I added you to my pester roll. You should sign on and talk to people.”

Jake startles but… Well, maybe he should. He’s been kind of ignoring his helmet. “I reckon maybe I should get in touch with my chums again.”

It’s not that he doesn’t miss them, but. Um.

“When you’re ready. Or when I get tired of telling people how you are. Which ever comes first.” Jade pats his shoulder and heads on inside, leaving Jake to make his way to the other side of the island on his own. He takes his time, like that means anything, but eventually he’s slumped on his bed, staring at the helmet, and wondering if it makes him a coward not to want to put it on.

(He’s had enough dealing with his own cowardice and would like very much to go back to not knowing he had any thanks.)

Thing is, it’s not like the game ended on a very nice note, when it comes to his friends. He’s pretty sure Dirk hates him and… probably should, really. Jake knows he’s been a total ass to him but… God, all he’d thought he could do was run. Dirk just… He was so _Dirk_ , all the time! All in his face and crowded around him and just… It had been too much. Jake should have said as much, but… Well.

Jane… Jane was too much, too, but Jake is still kind of legitimately terrified of her right now. He knows that was mostly the Condesce but a good portion had just been Jane without the handrails. And that’s the scary part.

Roxy might still talk to him. Maybe. He doesn’t think he personally wronged her, but she’d been closer to Dirk and Jane than him, so she might take their sides on principle. He hopes not but he’s scared to find out.

Maybe… Maybe he could at least see if he has any missed messages. 

The moment Jake settles the helmet on his head, his screens are alight with a deluge of messages. It takes him a second to realize they’re all from one person and one person only, and when he recognises the color, he’s not really surprised. At first, he thinks maybe she’s yelling at him but that had never been Roxy Lalonde’s style.

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] pestered golgothasTerror [GT] 2 weeks ago --**

TG: hey jake  
TG: jakester  
TG: jakoramalama  
TG: jake-ot-lantern  
TG: *jack-o-lantern  
TG: wait no  
TG: jake-o-lantern fuck this  
TG: guess youre not online tho huh  
TG: figures i cant get hold a nebody  
TG: guess you prolly wouldnt be able to tell me where i am neway tho  
TG: i tell you sumthin tho  
TG: earth had some big dang trees back in the day  
TG: i can definitely see how u had so many adventures if your trees were half as big as these trees on your island  
TG: maybe im on your island 2  
TG: guess prolly not tho  
TG: like wed be that lucky rite?  
TG: woah what the fucduck was that  
TG: hehe woah fucduck that sounds wrong  
TG: *fuck  
TG: 2 b honest im kinda just hopin that im on earth at all  
TG: sfreakky tho aint no one around  
TG: cept for that totes ominous noise of distress that i wtf’d bout just a minute ago  
TG: im going there now  
TG: cant leave a mysteriously gendered person hangin if theyre in danger rite?  
TG: im gonna go see 2 that brb

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has gone idle _[12:11]_ \--

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is no longer idle _[2:48]_ \--

TG: hoo boy so  
TG: uh a lot happened gimme a sec  
TG: and do i mean a LOT  
TG: but i deffo know im on earth now  
TG: that cry of distress i heard?  
TG: it was some kind of 3d troll dude  
TG: hes kinda cute actually  
TG: but like he was all huddled up under a rock right  
TG: cuz of the sun you no theyre all super allergic to it or sumthin  
TG: *know  
TG: ok so thats bullshit its cuz he was legit scared the sun would like incinerate him or sumthin  
TG: but thats the troll sun not the earth sun  
TG: another troll showed up just after my daughtermom did to help prove we werent tryna lead him to an early death or whatevs  
TG: hehe wow look at me avoiding the REALLY BIG thing that happened  
TG: jake my man  
TG: i met my mom  
TG: like my REAL mom  
TG: shes basically awesome  
TG: so i really dunno why im hidin up in my new room bawlin my eyes out

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has gone idle _[2:57]_ \--

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has gone offline --**

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] pestered golgothasTerror [GT] 1¹/₂ weeks ago --**

TG: i dunno if you remember fefeta  
TG: sweet darlin fefeta who exploded thanks to trickster tomfoolery  
TG: damn those tricksters  
TG: but she remembers me!!!  
TG: well  
TG: her diff halves remember me  
TG: nep and fef  
TG: theyre real sweeties  
TG: they told me you were doin good  
TG: so thats a big super duper relief you douche  
TG: ok not really you totes have every reason not to talk 2 us  
TG: :( i hoep you do soon tho cuz i miss you  
TG: not that im pressurin you or nothin!  
TG: but yeah  
TG: oh and dont get mad at them if they werent supposed to tell me bout you  
TG: but theyre on ur island and they never mentioned u so i thought u were dead  
TG: and they told me so id stop freakin out so dont be mad at them  
TG: be mad at me for not believin you were totes badass enough to make it through  
TG: like wow roxy what a huge dumb of course jake made it  
TG: hes only been roughin it since 4ever  
TG: srsly though  
TG: im super glad ur ok  
TG: an im offic apologizin 4 scarin u off

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] 1¹/₂ weeks ago --**

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] pestered golgothasTerror [GT] 5 days ago --**

TG: oh  
TG: my  
TG: fuckin  
TG: GOD  
TG: why did no1 ever tell me how fuckin perf  
TG: fuckin dark soda is holy ship  
TG: *shit  
TG: like its all fudgin bubbly in my mouth  
TG: first time it was kinda so weird i almost thought it hurt goin down  
TG: but that shits addictive like woah  
TG: and like with pop rocks????????  
TG: im in fuckin heaven jake  
TG: we went 2 town 2 get some stuff  
TG: we live way the fuck out in the middle of nowhere and town’s like half an hour away  
TG: so we dont go a lot  
TG: but dang that soda jerk was fiiiiiine  
TG: i gave him my number but i think the trolls scared him off  
TG: *el sigh*  
TG: what can u do eh  
TG: oh my gosh i totes didnt even tell u did i  
TG: but i finally got hold a janey and dirk-a-dirk  
TG: an i figure i oughts 2 keep u updated on them 2  
TG: bcuz i think u prolly wanna know theyre okay even if ur mad at em rite?  
TG: janey was out longer than dirk but shes up in washington with her dad and her kidgramps  
TG: hes a hottie 2 i hit on him once but i think we were starcrossed from the start  
TG: dont tell ne1 i said this but janeys dad is hot 2  
TG: dirks in texas with like fifty other striders theres so many of them  
TG: how do they all stay in one place without imploding from irony jake  
TG: do u know?  
TG: cuz i sure dont  
TG: okay i gotta go again  
TG: rosies girl kanaya wants to give us all makeovers  
TG: im in it 2 see sollux get all prettied up hehe

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] 5 days ago --**

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] pestered golgothasTerror [GT] 3 days ago --**

TG: imma tell u a secret jake  
TG: so shoosh ur lips an listen up  
TG: i really  
TG: really miss u guys  
TG: like dont get me wrong!!!  
TG: e’ry1 here is perf  
TG: an i really like havin a mom  
TG: but its a little weird diff  
TG: an i miss just hanging with my besties  
TG: i think were prolly movin to houston soon so ill have dirk again  
TG: but im still gonna miss u and janey  
TG: SIGH  
TG: im prolly gonna be busy the next few days  
TG: but ill try and keep u updated k?  
TG: hope ur adventures are freakin sweet  
TG: :3

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] 3 days ago --**

Roxy had been pestering him for weeks and he’d been a right bastard in not answering her. He’s struck with a guilt he doesn’t like and doesn’t want to feel but… having to talk to her now after going so long... It’s kind of awkward, isn’t it? And… And maybe he’s not okay with awkward right now.

He drags the helmet off, sets it aside, and resolves to talk to Roxy tomorrow.

\---

Tomorrow, he resolves to do it tomorrow again. It’s not great weather and if their connection goes down in the middle of it, well, that would just be terrible so why risk it. He’d hate to leave her hanging in the no doubt heavy conversation. Really, he’s being goddamn considerate, isn’t he? 

He spends two more tomorrows like that and when he lays down his head, the helmet stares at him with disappointment because no matter what he tells himself, it knows the truth. It is sitting on Roxy’s messages, marinating in them, and just waiting. He doesn’t even know why he’s leaving things that way. Roxy didn’t sound angry and she’s not the kind of person to play mind games. She’d always been mostly straight with him. 

Jake picks up the helmet and turns it over in his hands. He has to face her someday, right? A hero always faces his demons eventually, that’s what the movies have taught him, and Jake might not be the hero of his story, but… he’d like to be. Someday.

He puts it on. There aren’t any new messages from Roxy. He finds himself a little disappointed. Then he takes a breath and starts a new session. 

**\-- golgothasTerror [GT] pestered tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 10:32 --**

GT: Roxy?  
GT: I know its been a little while and ive been a terrible scamp about ignoring you.  
GT: I’m sorry about that. ive been a little busy with all the trolls around but thats no excuse and you have my sincerest apologies.   
GT: I hope things are going well in your new home with your mother. grandmas here! Well her younger self jade? shes a real pistol. she reminds me of grandma a lot.   
GT: Asked the queerest question the other day! but i suppose thats for another day.  
GT: I  
GT: I miss you too.  
TG: jaaaaaakeeeee  
TG: jakey jakers jakeposh  
TG: mista english might i have your express permission 2 glomp the shiiiiz outta u?  
TG: omfg i could do fuckin cartwheels right now  
GT: Goodness! cartwheels really? i wont stop you then!  
TG: heck yes all the cartwheels  
TG: im turnin into a gold medalist gymnastic star jakester and its all thanks to you  
TG: did you get my messages  
GT: I got all your messages. youve been busy!  
TG: and yeah its been pretty hectic over here!  
GT: It is very good to hear from you. i promise not to ignore again.   
TG: no way tho dude you do not hafta say sorry to me im not mad  
TG: i kinda get you wantin to get away from us you know?  
TG: im just supermegaawesome excited that ur talkin to me now!  
TG: :3 :3 :3  
TG: i know i said id message you hella more than i ended up doin  
TG: but i didn’t no movin was gonna be so HARD  
TG: like wow where did all this stuff even come from???  
TG: ugh but enough of that  
TG: from what fefeta tells me youve been havin some hella adventures with jade right???  
TG: tell me bout those mister ;3  
GT: Only if you promise to tell me about your move. that sounds fascinating.  
TG: its a deal  
GT: Jade is one heck of a girl! she can shoot a bird at a hundred meters four times out of five. likes rifles though. not sure about that.  
GT: She’s as rough and tumble as gran ever was. we explored the ruins a day ago and found a few skulls for my collection.  
TG: hot dang youre turning into a 1 man museum  
TG: history chanels got nothin on you  
TG: *channel  
TG: im glad you and your not granny get along  
TG: movin is boring as heck tho  
TG: what do u even wanna know about it?  
GT: You said you were moving to texas right? i cant say i know much about the place really.   
GT: Except cowboy hats? i think thats the right place.   
TG: thaaats the place  
TG: like so far i think the cowboy hats are def the most important thing 2 no  
TG: and some people say yall  
TG: but i am totes disappoint in the lack of old timey cowboys jake  
GT: So sorry about the cowboys. im disappointed with you! to think my films have led me astray.  
GT: It’s enough to make a man sit down and cry.   
TG: my poor heart cant take no more of this tragedy  
TG: also its hot as FCUK  
TG: *fuck  
TG: like hopy shit wow i walked outside the first day here and it was so hot i nearly passed out  
GT: It can get a little stuffy here but it sounds as if the heat you’re facing is a deadlier adversary. stay strong!  
GT: And about dirk.  
GT: How is he doing? and jane? i dont think either of them want to talk to me right now.  
TG: uh r u sure u wanna no?  
TG: i dont wanna make u feel awk  
GT:   
GT: Maybe i shouldnt ask. i wouldnt want to make you feel uncomfortable. thatd be damned shameful of me after everything else.   
TG: waait wait wait hold the phone  
GT: I know they quite probably hate me. and maybe thats for the best.  
TG: r u cray?  
TG: i think u went and got jungle fever or sumthin  
TG: they dont hate u  
GT: That’s awfully nice of you to say but im rather sure theyre at least mad at me.   
TG: i think were all a little mixed up from all that stuff that happened but come on jake  
TG: we’re still all bffs theres just a little gunk in all of our gears  
TG: dirks fine he’s just dealin with havin his bros and having hal be a real boy  
TG: hals a real boy btw hes got a real body and all  
TG: and i think janes just happy to have her dad back around  
TG: but she keeps findin a clown in her closet or sumthin i dunno she gets kind of keymashy when she talks about that  
TG: it doesn’t make me feel weird to talk about em i just wanted to make sure ur okay 2 talk about them  
TG: i care about alla u fools dangit  
GT: My conduct hasn’t been exactly heroic as of late and i think perhaps ive disappointed them…  
GT: No. i know i have.  
GT: Im not entirely sure how to go about fixing that.   
GT: But id rather not discuss that right now if thats all right?  
TG: well...we can talk about whatever u want jakey  
TG: an if u ever need 2 talk about stuff u DON’T wanna talk about  
TG: ill talk 2 u about that 2  
GT: Thanks.  
GT: Can we talk about dirks new family and janes clown instead?  
GT: Maybe your new family too.  
TG: i dont really know a lot about dirks new fam or janes clown yet tho  
TG: cept that i dont think either of them knows what to think about their new things either  
TG: MY new fam is aces tho  
TG: my mom is so great  
TG: and rosie and her girl are cuties together and i cant understand nething damara says and sollux is a total qt hot nerd  
TG: and omfg CALLIOPE  
TG: did i tell u omg omg omg CALLIOPE jake!!!!!  
TG: shes not dead anymore  
TG: im really really happy  
GT: That’s great! wonderful news!  
GT: Im so happy for you both that she’s all right. i know she meant a great deal to you.  
GT: Must be quite the full house!  
TG: it is!! i think thats sort of why it took so long for us to move too like we had to find a place big enough for all of us to fit into but still close enough to rosie’s mom’s work that she wouldn’t have to get up hella early to get there  
TG: cities are noisy as fuck tho its hella cool  
TG: like my own personal lullabye or something  
GT: This sollux character. is he being properly gentlemanly to you? if not ill have a stern talking to with him!  
GT: I dare say he should be expecting as much.   
TG: hahahahah omfg tho jake  
TG: sollux is a little 2 busy being a code meister 2 be anything but a totes gentletroll who swears sometimes and snarks like a boss  
TG: i aint planning on being a gentle LADY tho if u catch my drift  
TG: im gonna get fresher than a sprig of mint with that boy  
GT: Miss Lalonde i am surprised at you!  
GT: Forever will my view on you be tarnished by such saucy remarks. i shant recover.  
GT: Knock his socks off my girl. he will not know what he’s in for.  
TG: aww jake  
TG: sweet innaodnt jungle boy  
TG: fuck *innocent  
TG: im gonna knock more than just his socks off  
TG: ;3  
GT: Give me a moment to fan myself.  
GT: Things are much more crowded around here too. lots of people to talk to!  
GT: A few are a tad unsettling but most of them are relatively friendly.  
TG: yeah nep says you go hunting with her n meumeu  
TG: sorry bout the unsettling ones  
TG: i no 1 or 2 trolls up on your island id like to give a bloody nose 2  
TG: sucks that u gotta put up w/ them and cant do ur tarzan thing no more tho  
GT: It’s all right. i think i prefer it this way for the most part.  
TG: yep i like having peeps around 2  
TG: like it was super mega awesome just having u and janey around 2  
TG: but theres all these ppl now and they r all diff and stupid pretty  
TG: glad im not the only one whos glad not 2 b lonely nemore  
GT: Im certainly not lonely.  
GT: The leijon ladies are quite a handful of trouble! you should see them hunt. its wonderful to watch!  
GT: I believe the only downside is that sometimes the other trolls move their hives and i keep stumbling upon them! and some of them are very territorial.  
TG: man im so done with this movin bizz and ive only done it once  
TG: how r they moving all the time like that?  
GT: I’m not sure how either. they seem to be doing it quite undercover!  
GT: For some reason they keep adopting the animals around here. im not sure what thats about.  
TG: i get the animal thing pets are nice 2 have jake dont be a judgey mcjudgeface  
GT: Miss lalonde i am surprised at your accusations!  
GT: Those are fighting words! my honor is tarnished by such.  
TG: lmao put your mits up english  
TG: this is a battle royale fight 2 the death  
TG: u might have all the reflexes of a jungle cat  
TG: but imma fuck u up  
GT: You can try.  
TG: *wonk*  
TG: we should totes arm wrestle one day tho thatd be sick as hell  
TG: sell tickets to the gunshow GT: Double pistols and a wink my dear.   
TG: sorry english but im gonna steal all the peeps who ogle us  
TG: theyll be so impressed by my way hot girl muscles they wont b able to help it  
TG: dont hold it against them tho its just the way they were made  
TG: roxysexual  
GT: I think i will get over it. itll be hard but somehow ill manage.  
GT: I  
GT: Roxy?  
GT: Im sorry that i havent talked with you all since we got out.   
GT: I mean im sorry again.  
GT: It truly was cruel of me.  
TG: its ok  
TG: well no i mean it totes sucked  
TG: but its not like u didnt deserve space from us  
TG: we fucked up too  
TG: so those are the things that make it ok  
TG: im just  
TG: glad ur talkin now capiche  
TG: dont do it again or ill knock u out  
GT: On my honor as a man i shall never do it again.  
GT: And perhaps ill try contacting dirk and jane.  
GT: If anything they deserve an apology themselves.  
TG: u got this  
GT: I hope so.

They talk for another while about various shenanigans Roxy’s housemates have gotten up to and Jake regails her with a few stories of his better outings. It’s nice, just kidding around with one of his best friends. He feels better after that.

When Jade spots him later, her huge grin tells him she’s completely aware that he’d reached out, but he doesn’t mind. Doing the same for Dirk of Jane might take a lot longer, but… He’s thinking about it. At least a little. That has to account for something. 


End file.
